What Once Was (A SteinsGate 0 Story): The Future Chapter
by Tailsfan55
Summary: This is related to my other story 'What Once Was', so if you are planning to read that, then beware the spoilers for Chapter 68. This is also, another one about Okabe and Kurisu having sex, but this is far in the future after their marriage. This can still be enjoyed by people who are only here for the sex scenes, and did not read my other story, but it might be a bit confusing.


**What Once Was (A Steins;Gate 0 Story)**

**Chapter 67.5-We Need To Talk**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Steins;Gate, only this story...**

It was a late night, after Okabe had stayed at the 'Lab' for hours on end. When his cell phone began ringing all of a sudden, he answered it, noticing that it was Kurisu.

It was a brief call, since all she said was, "Rintarou, we need to talk. I'll be waiting for you at home, so you'd better come back."

His intention had been to stay the night again, like he had been doing for a month or two now, but that was only until Kurisu demanded that he come home. She had finally decided that she had had enough, and confronted him about it. This was both because she was angry with him, and also because she had to know where they stood with each other. At some point, it seemed that he had lost sight of what was important, and she was determined to do her best, to remind him of what he was missing out on, every time he spent the night at the 'Lab'.

Okabe had forgotten that he had the 'Emotion Manipulator' prototype (Real name TBA) still in his pocket. He had meant to leave it at the 'Lab', but he knew that it wasn't a good idea to keep Kurisu waiting for long, so he rushed out, forgetting about it. His original reason for creating the lust function on the device in the first place was mostly due to Daru's insistence, but it was also something that he had decided, in the end, could be useful. Perhaps, it could even spice up his and Kurisu's love life, by adding some extra heat to the situation.

If nothing else, his intentions weren't anything nefarious, like controlling the mind of his wife by manipulating her emotions, for example. Although that was something that Daru had joked with him about, Okabe would never have created an invention that could be used for something so cruel and unjust. In fact, the name was just a placeholder, until he could come up with something better.

None of this would be a problem, except for the fact that since it was a relatively new prototype, it hadn't been tested yet, so he had no idea how overwhelming the results would be. He absentmindedly, placed it on the nightstand on his side of the bed, not noticing that he had accidentally activated the countdown timer, for it to begin dispensing the mist that would induce lust on those present in the room. The timer would last for several minutes at least, so it would be a while, before it started to take effect. He didn't think that Kurisu would pay much attention to it, but if she noticed it on the nightstand, all he had to do, was say that it was a miniature humidifier.

Although it was meant to influence emotions, he didn't have to tell her about that, until it was complete. You'd think he would have learned from the incident on their wedding night, where her pregnancy hormones had enhanced the effect of his mental stimulation. The difference was that this TIME, he had no idea what was about to happen. Kurisu didn't want the kids to overhear anything while she was chewing him out, so she had told him to go wait in the bedroom, while she made sure they were asleep upstairs.

By the time Kurisu entered the room, a few minutes had already passed on the timer. She had worked hard to learn how to keep her short fuse in check over the years, which came in handy, when dealing with their children. Patience was necessary when raising the children, since how she dealt with their mistakes was important. That being said, it was in her nature to get angry easily, and she wasn't planning on holding any of it back, after holding her feelings in for so long. Okabe could feel the air thicken as she stepped inside, locking the door behind her, in case her target had any ideas about escaping. Okabe had gotten dressed for bed while he was waiting, and she had too, before confronting him.

The floor of their bedroom was covered in carpet, and her bare feet sank into the material as she stalked toward him, leaving footprints in her wake, with her white nightgown billowing out around her. Her lips were peeled back, teeth bared in anger, no trace of the love she used to show him to be found. It was clear now more than ever, that he had made a mistake, that he had done something seriously wrong to make her this way. Everything in his body was telling him to run away, but there was no way he could, so the only option left for him was to stand his ground, and take whatever punishment she dished out, like a man.

Kurisu reached out and grabbed the collar of his gray undershirt, collecting a handful of it in her fist. She wasn't strong enough to lift him off of the ground, but the effect was no less diminished by her inability to pick him up. He was slightly taller than her, so she was forced to either look up at him, or pull him down to her level, and she chose the latter of the two. Using the hold she had on him, she was able to make him bend to her level. As rough as her touch was, he found himself focusing on how soft her skin felt, through the thin fabric of his shirt. That way of thinking was odd for someone in his current situation, but he found himself unable to clear it from his mind.

Kurisu hadn't even uttered a word, and yet, her message was coming through loud and clear. She was NOT HAPPY. "I hope that you'll listen to me, Rintarou, because the past few months haven't been easy. I've been trying not to say anything, in the hopes that things would get better, but it's clear now that nothing will change, unless I do something about it. If I want things to get better between us, then I have to start, by telling you how I really feel. Are you with me, so far?" From the look on his face, she could tell that he was spacing out, and this only served to make her angrier.

"Ugh, snap OUT of it, RINTAROU!" She slapped him, with the hand that wasn't pulling on his shirt. She had no idea what he was thinking about, but he was supposed to be focused on HER.

Okabe felt the flash of pain and the sting it left behind, but that still wasn't enough to break his trance. Soon, the pain faded away, until all he could feel, was the warmth building up under his skin. It started in his cheek, but it was beginning to blossom out, and spread into the rest of his body. The process was slow, but once he had noticed it, he was unable to resist shifting his focus, onto the gentle warming sensation seeping into every orifice of his body, and exiting through his pores.

"Yes?" He asked dreamily, as the tender heat continued to do its work.

"Okaay, you're acting strangely. Is everything, all right? Also, is it getting hot in here, or is it just me?" Kurisu wondered, beginning to feel the same warmth, spreading throughout her own body.

"I'm warning you, Rintarou. The way you've been ignoring me lately hurts me, and frankly, it's insulting and unfair. I have needs too, you know! According to our vows, as well as what you've told me before, you're supposed to be taking care of me, and you haven't been doing that." Kurisu was trying to hold out against the strange feeling invading her body, that seemed to want her to relax and let go of all her worries, but it wasn't easy.

She was having some difficulty focusing on what she wanted to say, and dangerously close to losing her train of thought, entirely. Not only that, but her will to be angry was rapidly being overrun, by all of the inappropriate and lewd things she wanted to do to her husband.

"I'm better than ever. I don't know what you're talking about, Kurisu." Okabe was succumbing to it faster than Kurisu was, since he wasn't fighting it.

He was beginning to sweat, and he felt like he couldn't breathe, for some reason. His mind was leaning toward taking off his clothes, as an acceptable solution to cooling down. He slipped his shirt over his head and threw it onto the floor, which Kurisu didn't see as anything out of the ordinary.

She was feeling pretty hot, as well, panting as she began to sweat. Kurisu was considering discarding her clothes, as well. She was struggling to maintain her anger, but at this point, she honestly, had no idea what she had to be angry about. The anger was still there, but now it was baseless. Considering the fact that she was barely wearing anything, it wouldn't take long, for her to remove all of her articles of clothing. Her only intention when she first entered the room, had been to berate him for his selfish behavior, but now that rational line of thinking had all but gone out the window, being replaced with much less pure intentions.

"Hey, Kurisu. This might sound weird, but would you mind if I…" Before Okabe could even finish his sentence, his last shred of common sense deserted him, and he dove at Kurisu, smashing his lips against hers.

Kurisu wasn't as far gone as he was yet, so the anger was still there, and it didn't appreciate this unwanted display of affection. She pushed him off of her, in protest. "Hey! Don't think you can get out of this, THAT easi-mmph!" Never mind the fact that she didn't know where that sentence had come from, she still felt like it was the right thing to say.

That is, until Okabe attacked her again. He smothered her with his lips, effectively forcing her into silence. The warmth within her was getting stronger with each amorous action, and it felt so good, that she was quickly losing the will to resist. Kurisu felt the last shred of resistance she was holding onto, beginning to slip away, and with a sigh of longing, she allowed it to leave. She returned the kiss, her lips swollen, and needy. Again and again, their lips collided, ending one kiss to take a breath, only to have another.

Somewhere along the way, in the haze of lust, their clothes had all been thrown off to the side, leaving them completely naked. Kurisu was ready to do much more than kissing, so she took the initiative, leading Okabe by the hand towards the bed. It was in this moment, that he experienced some semblance of clarity, and he became worried.

"Kurisu, shouldn't I use a condom? You're not on birth control, and you're ovulating, aren't you? It's highly likely, that you'll get pregnant, if we go through with this. Are you sure, that you want this?" Okabe had wanted to have at least one more at some point, but he didn't know if SHE did. Especially, not when it was this soon. She DID say that she wanted a big family, originally though, so there was a possibility that she might even want another baby after this one, if she got pregnant.

She looked back at him, placing a hand on his face and caressing it tenderly, her gaze full of the love she held for him. "Did you ever stop to think, that this might have been my plan all along? That I might have wanted this, but been too stubborn and angry, to go through with it? I don't think I ever told you this, but I wouldn't mind having a few more kids, if I'm being honest. I said, that I wanted a big family, remember? So, with that in mind, whatever happens, happens. I won't be mad, either way. I'm willing to throw caution to the wind and risk it, if you are."

The 'Emotion Manipulator' was more than a device used to manipulate certain emotions, it also allowed those affected by it, to let their true feelings be known, without the issues brought about by the complexity of regular emotion. This way they could say things that they would never admit normally, when all of their emotions were active, and getting in the way. In this manner, it didn't force those under its influence, to feel a certain way. Rather, it simply drew out whatever they were already feeling, and enhanced it in a way that allowed them to express it, without the fear or embarrassment they might otherwise be burdened with, under normal circumstances.

Okabe grinned, looking at his wife lovingly. "You have NO idea, how much I want to kiss you, right now. Let's do it!"

"If that's what you want, then who am I, to stop you? Come and get me, Darling! I'm all yours!" Kurisu exclaimed, flopping onto her back, as her husband tackled her onto the bed. "Whoa! Slow down, we've got plenty of time!" She said, giggling cutely.

"Maybe so, but I can't hold this back any longer! Besides, the sooner we get started, the longer we have, to keep going." Okabe retorted, and Kurisu shrugged, finding it hard to find anything wrong with his logic.

"All right. Well, I did say, that you could have your way with me, so get to it, Rintarou, before I make you! Let's remind each other of what we've been missing out on, all this time!" Kurisu exclaimed, excitedly. The level of lust present in the room was still increasing, and Kurisu, in particular, was only getting hornier, as time went on. If he didn't give her body the attention it was craving soon, then she would have no choice but to make good on her threat, and force him to get inside of her.

It had been a while, since they had gotten the chance to do anything like this, so both of them were backed up, and ready for relief. Because of this, Okabe was pretty sure that they were both more than ready, for the main event. Even so, he intended to make this last as long as possible, so it would be wrong to move forward, without the delicious teasing that foreplay was known to bring. He admired his gorgeous wife lying on the bed beneath him, her nude body being a spectacle that any man would be lucky to behold.

Even after two kids, her body had gone back to the shape it was in before that, with almost no trouble. The main difference was that her breasts had kept some of their mass, never completely returning to their original size. If they were sagging, it was only by a minimal amount, since to Okabe, they still looked as perky as they ever were.

SOME women were lucky enough, to keep some of the weight they had gained in their breasts during their pregnancy, and Kurisu was one of them. However, a major reason that they had kept more of their size than normal, was that she was still breast-feeding. It might seem weird for her to be feeding her kids at ten years old, and that's because it was. The person receiving it, was none other than her husband. He had tried some, back when it first came in, and while at first, Kurisu thought it to be a little strange, she soon discovered that it turned her on, as much as it did him.

From then on, it became a way for them to bond and become closer, and they had kept it up throughout the years. As long as there was someone to drink it, her breasts would keep supplying it. The only downside to this, was that it made her more dependent on him, because if the load contained within her boobs wasn't emptied regularly, they would ache and cause her pain from being so full.

Due to his 'Lab' work, he had been making less time for her lately, and it was long overdue. She had squeezed out what she could periodically, but it wasn't the same, as when he did it for her. As for the rest of her body, her stomach was flat, like it usually was (although, it wouldn't be for long, if Okabe had his way with her). There was just something about watching her belly get rounder and rounder, knowing that she was carrying his child inside of her, that made her even sexier than she already was. On top of that, her appetite for things of a sexual nature increased during her pregnancy, so he got to enjoy her hot body, as much as he wanted to.

It didn't take her long after the babies were born, for her stomach to return to normal. Even though her belly was flat, she had gained some womanly curves on her sides, and her hips were still wide, perfect for childbearing. Her nether region was fully shaven, and although most of her insides were currently covered by her labia, Okabe was certain that they were still just as beautiful, as the rest of her was.

Okabe thought that every inch of her body was beautiful, that she was the sexiest thing, he had ever laid eyes on. She was his 'Goddess' in human form, and every day, he had to thank whatever deity resided above, that Kurisu saw something good enough in him that she wanted to marry him, and start a family.

It was his duty to take care of her to the best of his abilities, and that's just what he was planning to do. Somewhere along the way, he had forgotten just how wonderful of a wife, he had been blessed with. Okabe had taken her for granted, as well as the daily little things that she did for him, and it was time for him, to start making up for all of that lost time. As odd as it might sound, he even thought that her ears were cute, as well as sexy. He began by licking her earlobe, biting it gently. Kurisu let out an adorable little squeal of surprise, biting her lip at the strange, yet not unwelcome feeling.

"Rin-Rintarou! What are you…" She started to say, about to voice her discomfort. She cut herself off, thinking better of it. "I-I'm not sure what you're doing, but please, don't stop!" It was certainly different than what she was used to, but that didn't mean that it was necessarily a bad thing. In fact, it felt kind of nice.

He moved on to her other earlobe, letting her get used to it. While she couldn't deny, that she was enjoying the attention she was getting from him, there was one area in particular, that needed it more. The only thing stopping her from feeling complete pleasure, was the aching soreness in her breasts. The engorged, swollen flesh was crying out for relief, and her husband, was the only one capable of providing it.

"Rintarou, that feels nice, but I can't take it, anymore! The milk inside my breasts is calling out to you, sloshing around inside me, and longing to be released! They've reached maximum capacity, and I need your touch. Please, Darling! C-Can you help me?" It was kind of embarrassing, to be pleading with him like this, but she didn't have a choice.

When Okabe didn't respond right away, Kurisu let out a pitiful little whimper, and he couldn't say no to her (not that he would have, anyway). From the look on her face, he could tell how much pain she was in, and he couldn't stand to see her like that. He would do anything to get her to stop making that face, and he DID mean ANYTHING.

He leaned down, hovering over her breasts. Both of her light pink nipples were as erect, as he had ever seen them. Okabe was close enough, that she could feel the warmth of his breath on the tip of her nipple, and it twitched in anticipation. After what seemed like an eternity, he lowered his mouth to her nipple, encasing his lips over it, completely. He closed his eyes, gently beginning to suckle, as if he were a mere newborn babe.

Kurisu's eyes closed, and she breathed a sigh of contentment, as she felt nothing, but pure ecstasy. The relief she needed was brought to her, as her breast slowly started to empty, into her beloved husband's mouth. The erotic nature of his actions, brought her enough pleasure, that she was almost able to orgasm from the stimulation of that alone. Okabe loved the taste of her milk, and the fact that it was something his wife had made just for him, turned him on even further. Kurisu's milk was better than any he had ever tasted before, and its erotic flavor burst onto his tongue, warm and sweet. If her love for him could be given a flavor, this would have to be it.

If he weren't so aroused, he would have fallen asleep, from the calming effect this had on him. He had fallen asleep like that before, and he could remember Kurisu cradling him in her arms, as she kissed him on the forehead, suckling from her breasts, while he drifted off. It was a pleasant experience for Kurisu, as well, and it awakened her maternal instincts to take care of him, like he was somehow her child, as well as her husband.

Kurisu was relaxed enough that she could almost go to sleep, as well, the stress and tension, along with the frustration that had been building up inside for weeks now, exiting her body through the extraction of her breast milk. However, that wasn't an acceptable outcome, as long as her lust was still present.

"Oh, Rintarou. You have no idea, how good this feels! I really appreciate you, helping me out this way. Thank you for always trying to take care of me, even if you've been slacking on the job, recently." Kurisu told him, her voice breathless and raspy. Okabe simply nodded, switching to her other breast, after making sure the first one was empty.

"It's no problem at all, my dear. You deserve this, and much more. I haven't been treating you the way that I promised I would, so allow me to give you the attention you deserve. For tonight, allow me to take care of YOU, Kurisu. It's time that I show you, just how much you are loved." Okabe said, his voice muffled, by the nipple that his lips were wrapped around.

The vibrations caused by his voice made her shiver, in pleasure. She couldn't help, but moan softly. He took this to mean that she was giving him her approval, but she wasn't planning to let him give her all of the pleasure, without giving him some in return. They were supposed to be equal, as partners in life, after all, and she wouldn't feel right taking all of the pleasure for herself, when she knew that he needed her touch, just as much as she needed his. She'd play along for now, though, until she saw her chance to turn the tables.

Once he had finished with her breasts, he released her nipple from its oral prison, with a loud 'pop!' He gave her nipple one last playful lick, before turning his attention elsewhere. He left a trail of kisses down her stomach, surprising her, when his tongue darted into the crevice of her belly button on the way down. This made her cringe, from the ticklish sensation his actions had created.

Her breathing got harder, as her heartbeat quickened, hammering a crescendo of lust into its bony enclosure, as his descent led him further down her body, getting closer to her most private place. She could feel his hot breath, as it caressed the folds of her flower, the petals surrounding it, already dripping wet, from the nectar flowing in a constant stream, from the intimate depths of her body.

"I see, that you're nice and ready for me, aren't you? If you're already THIS wet from that, then you're going to love what happens next." Okabe whispered into her slit, sending chills down her spine.

The heat coming from between Kurisu's legs was comparable to that of a furnace, and he could tell that much, just from being near the opening. If there was a fire blazing in her vagina, then he was the only sexy fireman that could put it out. Kurisu gasped, at the sudden surge of pleasure she felt, when he shoved his face into her moist sex dungeon, nibbling her love button on the way in. He began licking for all he was worth, for all intents and purposes, 'making out' with her naturally lubricated, tunnel of love. Kurisu felt like she was a record stuck on repeat, as all she could do was moan over and over, in response to his intense ministrations.

A warmth was building within the deepest parts of her body, having started back when Okabe was suckling on her breasts, and now it was almost too much, for her to hold inside. It felt like a spring was wound tight inside of her, as her abdominal muscles continued to tighten, and soon, something inside of her would come loose. Several more minutes were all she could take, and then something snapped inside of her, as her mind blanked in pleasure.

"Aaah, I-I'm cumming!" Kurisu barely had time to exclaim, before the dam inside of her broke, sending a tidal wave of bodily fluids surging out of her, and into her lover's waiting mouth. Okabe slurped up as much of her juices as he could, but there was so much of it, that it leaked out around him, forming a puddle on the bed sheets under them. The taste of her arousal was delicious, as well, and he made sure to savor the flavor, which was slightly salty, but also sweet at the same time.

When Okabe pulled back to get a good look at her face, Kurisu was still basking in the aftermath of her orgasm. Her expression was one of pure bliss, her gaze, belying the large amount of satisfaction she was currently feeling. Her cheeks were flushed from arousal, having started as pink, and they were now a darker shade of red, after the intensity of her long-awaited release.

This was one of Okabe's favorite expressions to see her make, because it meant that he had done his job of pleasuring her well. He grinned, proud of his accomplishment, feeling secure in the knowledge, that he was the only one who could bring her to that level of satisfaction. Her body was his for the taking, and he was the only one who had ever been allowed to see her, and touch her like this. He was also the only man who would ever see her, in this vulnerable state of nudeness.

"Well, Honey. How was it?" Okabe asked, inquiring about the quality of his performance.

Kurisu sighed, smiling dreamily. "It was AMAZING, Darling! Only YOU can make me feel this way, you know. It hasn't been the same without you, and I've definitely missed this. Can we just pretend, that we haven't been fighting? It wasn't that big of a deal anyway, so as long as you promise, not to start putting work before your family again, can we keep going?"

From his focus on putting her pleasure before his, she could tell that he was serious about making it up to her, so she was willing to put this behind them. She hated having to be mad at him, anyway. It wasn't like she liked, when they were fighting.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, my dear. Believe ME, I've missed this, too. Why are YOU asking, if we can put this behind us? It was my fault in the first place, so I should be the one asking that. If you're willing to forgive me, then I'm all for it. I love you very much, Kurisu. I'm ready to continue, as long as you are." Okabe replied, bending down to kiss his beautiful wife on the lips.

She kissed back, and he didn't resist when she pushed her tongue into his mouth, their tongues gently wrestling together. Kurisu tasted herself on his lips, and she had to admit, that surprisingly, her juices tasted pretty good.

After parting from their kiss, Okabe was ready to begin pleasuring her again, but Kurisu saw her chance and took it. Her muscles were still a bit weak from her orgasm, but she managed to sit up, and placed the palm of her hand on his chest, lightly pushing him back. She had managed to catch him off-guard, and although she had barely pushed him, it was enough to knock him off balance, making him fall onto his back. "Kurisu, what are you…" Okabe started to voice his surprise, but Kurisu put a finger to his lips, effectively shushing him.

"Shhh, It's all right, Rintarou. I appreciate how sweet you are, and what you've been doing for me, but you should relax. It's my turn to take care of YOU, now. It's my duty as your wife, to take care of you as much as you've taken care of me, so allow me to do this. I want to make you feel good as well, and since you reminded me of what I've been missing, I'd like the opportunity to do the same for you, Darling." Okabe couldn't argue with that, nor did he have the heart to deny her something that she clearly wanted to do, so badly.

"Okay, Kurisu. This night was supposed to be about you, and I was going to make things right between us. But, if you want to do something for me THAT badly, then go ahead." Okabe chuckled, as Kurisu began to do just that.

His member was already erect from the breast feeding and eating her out, so there wasn't much work for Kurisu to do, in that department. She was able to skip that part, diving straight into the blowjob. She gave his member a tentative lick to start with, then began licking up one side and down the other, having done this enough times now, to know what she was doing. She wanted to make sure that all of his private parts were receiving equal amounts of attention, so she started alternating between licking the sides, and sucking on the head of his penis.

She was teasing him on purpose, only allowing the tip of his cock to enter her mouth, instead of all of it. But just when Okabe was groaning from the pleasure and he was about to beg her to finish him off, she surprised him, by suddenly engulfing his entire length in her mouth at once, all the way down to his ballsack.

Kurisu had waited until she had sufficiently coated his rod in her saliva, then almost as if she was reading his mind, she had quickly slipped it into the depths of her mouth, and the back of her throat. The sudden warmth and wetness he felt around his penis, was nearly enough to send him over the edge, bringing him extremely close to the ultimate pleasure of an orgasm. Kurisu looked up, making eye contact with him.

She knew, after years of being with him, what kinds of things turned him on even further, and this was one of them. If she looked up at him while she was doing it, he always said that he thought she looked sexy. Her hair had fallen like a curtain over her face, when she moved to look up at him, and it tickled his skin, as she brushed her long, soft, crimson hair out of the way.

The faint scent of strawberries wafted towards his nose when she did so, which didn't bother him, in the least. It was one of the smells he associated Kurisu with, since the shampoo she used, always imbued her beautiful, crimson locks with that scent. It was one of his personal favorites, and every time he smelled it, it reminded him of the love of his life, which of course, was Kurisu. She was ready for the main event, so she was trying everything she could, to get him to orgasm faster than usual.

Okabe was watching everything she did, and the sight of her lying on her stomach between his legs, with his cock in her mouth, was one of the hottest things, he had ever seen in his life. It brought him dangerously close to release, but he was still holding on, if only barely. It was time for Kurisu, to bring out her secret weapon. She swirled her tongue up and down the entire length of his rock-hard shaft multiple times, bobbing her head up and down on it, then began suckling him as hard as she could, while his whole length was in her mouth.

The powerful suction this created was otherworldly, and the waves of pleasure sweeping along his penis made it feel as if he was being devoured by a vacuum cleaner, with a surprisingly sexual appetite. He could feel how close he was, and he knew that one more push, was all it would take to send him over the edge, into a world of pure ecstasy.

Kurisu could also tell from the pulsating of his cock, that he was right there on the edge, and she would do anything, to get him to fill up her stomach with his cum. She reached down, and gave his balls an encouraging squeeze. _"I'm going to drain your balls dry of every last drop of cum inside them, by the time I'm through with you, tonight. Go ahead, Rintarou. Cum for me, Darling!" _She projected into his mind, taking advantage of their connection, since it was impolite to talk with your mouth full, after all.

This was more than enough to get him to ejaculate, and his penis throbbed violently, sending load after creamy load, straight to her stomach. "K-Kurisu, I-I'm cumming!" Okabe exclaimed, grunting, as he did exactly that. Kurisu made sure that he was finished, before gently cleaning off his penis with her mouth, and releasing it with a wet 'pop!'

She rubbed her belly, licking her lips. "Mmm…delicious as always!" Kurisu proclaimed, happily.

She was glad to have gotten another taste of his special brand of cum, after going so long without it. It was bitter, and yet, not enough as to be unappetizing. A delightful warmth radiated out from her stomach, due to the hotness of the semen he had deposited into it. This made her whole body tingle, as it spread outward, heating her body from the inside, and staving off the cold. It was easy to forget, thanks to the lustful haze present in the room, but the outside world was in the beginning stages of winter, and the air was filled with a slight chill that went unnoticed, by the room's two occupants. Now, it was time for the main event that they had both been looking forward to.

"Phew! You sure cleaned ME out, didn't you? I think you took pretty much all that I had saved up, at once!" Okabe sighed, impressed with her abilities to extract his bodily fluids, so efficiently.

Kurisu shrugged, waving it off as not a big deal. "I'm sure, you'll be fine. You can just make more, can't you? I'll wait as long as I have to, you know. I figured that it would be best to get rid of all of the old semen in your body, if our intention was to make a baby out of this. I want a fresh, hot, new batch of baby batter, so that we can pretty much guarantee, that one of my eggs is fertilized. Once you think you're up to it, I'm ready to get started making our next child!" She told him, excitedly, eager to get his baby maker inside of her, already.

Okabe nodded. "You've really thought this through, haven't you? I'll have to make sure that I live up to your expectations, so let's try our best together, all right?" He would have become hard again at her words, but it simply wasn't possible, this soon after ejaculation.

"Mm-hmm! I'm glad, to see that we're on the same page. If we both want the same thing, then this will be much more fun, for both of us!" Kurisu agreed, beaming in excitement.

After enough time had passed, that he should have regained his ability to maintain an erection, she became impatient, deciding that she could get the job done with her hands, much faster than he could on his own. Her hands were like woven silk, their softness, surprising him as much as her gentle touch, stroking him softly back to full size. While the lust brought on by the device had helped get them in the mood, everything else that had happened was due to their own desires. The device had shut off some time ago, so everything other than the very start, had been unaffected by it. Nothing that had occurred so far was against their will, for they had been acting of their own volition, the entire time.

Okabe was quickly discovering that the softness, he had felt through his clothes when she grabbed his shirt, was only a teaser of what was to come. The softness of her skin when it was in direct contact with his, was something else.

"All right. It looks like you are, but I'll ask you, anyway. Are you ready, for me?" Kurisu asked teasingly, tracing a line across the head of his penis, with the tip of her finger.

"For your information, the answer is most definitely, yes. Although, nothing I could say, would stop you at this point, would it?" Okabe reasoned, knowing how Kurisu was, when it came to getting what she wanted.

Kurisu was grinning from ear to ear, as she responded. "Nope."

She had been waiting so long to get to the main event, that she couldn't take it anymore. If she didn't get him inside of her soon, she was almost certain, that she would go crazy. She lined up his erect shaft with her entrance, slowly lowering herself down, until she was sitting on his lap, with his whole length inside of her. The thickness of her thighs, as well as her butt, rested against him, applying a small amount of pressure to the skin of his ballsack. The pleasure Okabe felt, from finally entering her was indescribable. He had thought that her skin was wonderfully soft, but that hadn't prepared him, for how amazingly soft her insides would feel.

The inside of her body was emitting, intense heat that made the whole experience more enjoyable for Okabe, than he could have ever imagined. Kurisu was also enjoying, the heat that she felt coming from his dick, as the thick, meaty appendage brushed against the sides of her love tunnel, sending shock waves of pleasure spiraling deep into her core, and increasing her arousal. Her walls clenched him tightly, not willing to let him go easily, her grip gentle, yet firm.

Despite having two kids, her vagina was still just as tight as he remembered, and if there was anything different about it, it wasn't enough for him to be able to tell. Kurisu began hopping up and down on his fun stick, her generous breasts, bouncing along with the movement. This was one of her favorite positions, where she was on top, and she could look down on Okabe, while he looked up at her.

Their combined body heat was steaming up the room, as sweat started to glisten on the surface of their skin. If this had been the bathroom, the mirror would have fogged over, by now. Up until this point, Kurisu had been doing most of the work, but that was only until Okabe unexpectedly, started moving. He waited until the right time to act, when his lover lowered herself down to meet his crotch. He thrusted up into her pretty pink folds, causing her to cry out from the intense pleasure.

"Ahhh! D-Don't s-stop, Darling!" She exclaimed, barely able to form a sentence.

It was relatively easy, to move back and forth inside of Kurisu, as long as Okabe wasn't trying to extract himself completely, since her pussy wouldn't allow it. He fit perfectly inside of her, like he was always meant to be there, as his wife's walls seemed to mold around the shape of his cock. She was soaking wet from their foreplay, and his penis was completely coated in her natural lubricant, as he gently thrusted back and forth, allowing him to go deeper than he would be able to, without the help of her liquid arousal. Kurisu couldn't be happier, that they had finally become one again, and loved the feeling of him being in her most special place.

A small voice in the back of her mind told her that she shouldn't be deriving so much enjoyment from this, since she was supposed to be mad at him, but she ignored it, refusing to let it spoil her fun. No matter how much the voice tried to tell her otherwise, how could something like this be wrong, when it felt so right, for them to be together, in this moment? After a while of having sex in this position, Kurisu was beginning to get uncomfortable, so she requested that they change positions. Okabe was more than happy to oblige, knowing that they usually cycled through at least three different positions, sometimes four, before being done for the day.

Kurisu got on all fours, presenting herself to him, and shaking her ass at him. She looked back at him and winked, a flirtatious grin on her face, eyes half-lidded in a seductive manner. "Well, Rintarou? Are you going to come and get me, or not? I want you to get over here, and FUCK me, like a dog does with their mate!" Kurisu preferred not to use such vulgar language, but she thought that in THIS situation, it was acceptable, and she could tell that when she said things like that during sex, it turned her husband on even more.

Okabe nodded eagerly, his penis stiffening, at her words. "There's nothing I would like more, Kurisu." He smirked, "Here I come!"

Something not unlike a feral growl, escaped from his lips, as he grabbed hold of his wife's hips, and thrusted into her pussy with all of his might. It happened so quickly, that all Kurisu could do was cry out in ecstasy, her face flushed with the heat of arousal, and her eyes nearly rolling back in her head, as drool collected at the corners of her mouth.

Be it the increased amount of lust in their bodies, or simply the fact, that it had been quite a while since they had last done this, the sex they were engaging in, was more intense than anything that either of them had ever felt before. Although their first night together had been fantastic, and the time that Future Kurisu had used the aphrodisiac on him was good, this time was even better.

Perhaps, it was the fact that there was a deeper meaning behind their sex on THIS night, because it also served, as a reaffirmation of the love they had for each other, and the special bond shared between them. A reminder that their love was still as strong as it ever was, and that they wouldn't let anything stand in the way of them being together, for the rest of their lives. Whatever the case may be, Okabe and Kurisu were certain, that there was no way this could feel any better than it already did, since this was the peak of sexual pleasure.

Okabe was showing a side of himself to her, that he only seemed to display during sex. He was completely dominating her, and while, NORMALLY, Kurisu preferred to be in control, she couldn't deny that she loved when he asserted himself, in this manner. He was the only one she felt comfortable with, not to mention trusted enough, to hand over the reins to, letting him set the pace, and have his way with her body.

He slammed into her with no signs of stopping, and every thrust, sent a jolt of pleasure careening through her body, with enough force, to make her weak in the knees. It was a good thing that she was already on her hands and knees, because if she had been standing or something similar, she would have fallen. As it was, she was barely able to hold herself, upright.

Kurisu's tongue was hanging out of her mouth, as she panted, breathing hard from Okabe's constant onslaught, on all of her weak spots. Ironically, this made her look a lot like the namesake of this position, as she got pounded from behind, like a 'doggie'. He was brushing up against all of her erogenous zones, and she knew that if he kept going at this rate, she would be unable to hold out long enough, to make it to the end.

There was one more position left that they always ended it in, and while she didn't know exactly how close her partner was to cumming, SHE was pretty close. They preferred to end it, by cumming at the same time, so this could be bad, if she let go before he did, or vice versa. Technically, it wasn't a big deal, and it was impossible to do it perfectly EVERY time, but it meant a lot to her, when it happened.

"O-Okabe, w-will you please, slow down a b-bit?" Kurisu pleaded, finding it hard to concentrate on her words.

"Kurisu, I don't mind, if that's what you want, but are you all right? I wasn't being too rough on you, was I?" Okabe responded, stopping his movement, automatically. All traces of his dominant side vanished, as his worry took over. It was possible to tear something inside of her, if he was too rough, so had he hurt her, in his carelessness?

Kurisu turned back to face him, her features softening, upon seeing his expression. "Oh, Rintarou. You're always so sweet, worrying about me, but nothing's wrong. I can promise you, that. I, uh…I-I'm very close to losing control. I wanted to finish this, in my favorite position, if that's okay."

"Of course, Kurisu. You should know, that it's MY favorite position, too, and I LOVE to end it that way, so let's finish this together!" Okabe told her, with a smile.

"Good. I'm glad, we can agree on this!" Kurisu smiled, moving so that she could lie on her back, as Okabe pulled out of her. It took some effort, since her vagina didn't seem to want to let him go, but he managed it. Kurisu laughed, the sound like music to his ears. "It looks like my whole body is just as attached to you as I am, huh? Even my insides, don't ever want to let you go!"

Okabe chuckled, as well. "Yeah. I suppose, that even your vagina, knows that we're destined to be together forever, as absurd as that might sound. It's definitely, not something that I ever thought I would hear myself, say."

Kurisu looked up at him as he loomed over her, preparing to begin the last stretch of their sexual journey. "While I agree that it's not something I would ever say, other than when it's just the two of us, I don't think it's as silly, as you make it sound. If I love you SO much, that I can't bear the thought of being apart from you, then it makes sense that my whole body would feel the same way, since it's a part of me. If you think about it like that, then there's nothing absurd or weird, about ANY of this."

Okabe had to admit that her logic was sound, although when it came to his genius of a wife, he couldn't think of even ONE time over the many years he had known her, where it hadn't been.

"Now's not the time to worry about the rationale of things, though. Sorry if this is a bit crude, but I would really appreciate it, if you took that nice cock of yours, and shoved it up into me, so we could continue where we left off." Kurisu stated, her eyes half-lidded as she gazed at Okabe, giving him her best 'come hither' stare, beckoning him towards her with a single finger.

Okabe stared into her eyes, mesmerized by her alluring gaze, which seemed to be drawing him closer to her, as if his body didn't have any other choice, but to comply with her demands. Not that he wanted to resist in the first place, even if that turned out to actually be the case. He certainly had no qualms, with giving her what she wanted, and it just so happened, that he wanted the same thing. He hovered over her vulnerable form, lowering himself toward her, and teased her, by slowly sticking the tip of his penis into her dripping wet entrance. Kurisu knew that he was trying to mess with her, but she wasn't in the mood to wait any longer, than she had to.

Her grip was gentle, yet firm, as she gripped his cock, running the smoothness of her hand down its length, before jerking him forward, forcing him to get inside of her. Although that last action was rough, she made sure that it wasn't enough to hurt him. He had no choice, but to thrust into her tightness, sinking comfortably into the depths of her soft, wet, folds. When they were connected like this, it was much easier to send their thoughts to each other, than it normally was. It wasn't like it was THAT hard, but it required a bit of concentration, when they usually did it.

"_Kurisu, have I ever told you what a lovely shade of pink, your insides are? Words can't describe how good it feels, to be inside you like this. It makes me feel like we've truly become one in mind, body, and soul, when we're together in this way. I'm not sure what the best way to describe it is, but that's how it makes me feel. Yes, I realize that it sounds kind of sappy, but do you know what I mean?" _Okabe told Kurisu, letting her know his honest feelings, even if it was embarrassing. He was blushing, though it wasn't as easy to see, through the red already on his cheeks from arousal. He was hoping, that Kurisu wouldn't be able to see it.

She smiled shyly, biting her lip, as she blushed in embarrassment, both from HIS words and what she was about to say. While each of them was hoping that the other wouldn't notice them blushing, Kurisu saw his and Okabe saw hers, thinking that she was absolutely adorable.

"_Thank you, Rintarou. I'm glad that you approve, since you're the only one who will ever get to enjoy it, even if that's extremely embarrassing to admit. I can't describe how good it feels, to have YOU inside me, either. I don't think sappiness applies in this situation, since it's important to let your true feelings, be known every once in a while. If you can't let your guard down even during sex, which is pretty much when you are at your most vulnerable, then we would have a problem. I'm glad that you're so open with me, like I am with you, since it means that you trust me. I feel the same way, when we're connected like this, so I understand what you mean, completely."_

With everything that needed saying already being said, there was no more need for words, since they truly understood each other, without them. Okabe continued what he was doing, thrusting deep, then pulling back until he was almost out, before repeating it again. He reached up to squeeze Kurisu's breasts, making her moan from the added pleasure. Okabe contributed to the symphony of noises, when his actions also, caused her walls to clamp down on him even tighter. This position was ideal for when they were both getting close, because Okabe and Kurisu could look into each other's eyes, as they climaxed, making the whole thing even more romantic, than it already was. If she kept clamping down on him like that, Okabe knew that he wouldn't be able to last.

He was already getting close as it was, so he picked up speed, the room filling with the sounds of slapping, as his balls hit her ass, and the squelching of moist body parts being shoved together in a sexual fashion. Kurisu could feel her muscles tightening, as a familiar pressure began to grow in her nether regions, becoming stronger and stronger, as time passed. She could tell that something was different this time, however. The pressure was building to a level that she had never reached before, becoming much stronger than anything she had ever felt so far, in her years of having sex with her husband.

Okabe could feel the difference too, the pressure within his body, beginning to reach a higher point than he had ever been able to, before. They both knew that this wasn't something they would be able to stop, once it had started. Although they wanted to prolong it a little more, there was no way, they could hold back their impending release.

As soon as it got to a point, where they thought it couldn't possibly continue, the pressure continued to increase, becoming stronger and stronger, than they could have ever imagined. Although, they had been emptied completely before, Kurisu moaned, as some of the pressure in her lower body moved up to her chest, making her breasts feel heavier, almost like they did, when they were filled with milk. This only increased her arousal, since she was feeling twice the pleasure, compared to before. Okabe and Kurisu knew that it wouldn't be long now, so they called out in advance, which also seemed to trigger their simultaneous orgasms.

"I-I'm c-cumming!" They exclaimed in unison, their bodies in perfect sync.

Okabe thrusted as deep as he could go, bottoming out against Kurisu's cervix, so that he could deliver his load at point-blank range, to her waiting womb. His balls were heavy with seed that was impatient to be released, beating against the walls of his orbs, begging to be free. It rose up his shaft, like hot lava from a volcano, as her womb clenched, aching in anticipation of the gift it would soon receive. His penis throbbed uncontrollably, as countless loads of thick, potent baby batter erupted from his master blaster. His cum met hers halfway, as their love juices mixed together and mingled, like guests at a party being held, in honor of Kurisu's guaranteed impregnation.

At the same time as Kurisu's vagina released its juices, the pressure in her breasts coalesced into her erect nipples, making them extra sensitive. Without any warning, milk spurted from her nipples, running down her chest. It was only a small amount that had leaked out, since he had pretty much drained them dry earlier, but it was still surprising, to say the least. Okabe was planning on cleaning it up, but he was still in the throes of the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced, and so was Kurisu. It was still ongoing, and in the end, it overloaded both of their senses, to the point where they couldn't take it anymore. Okabe collapsed on top of Kurisu, as they both passed out, from the intense pleasure.

That didn't mean that everything stopped working, however, since even now, the results of their lovemaking were being decided. An uncountable number of sperm, flooded Kurisu's womb, racing to see who could get to their destination the fastest. His sperm determinably searched for an egg, and when they found one, they performed an 'all-out attack' on it. Each one fought for the right to insemination, knowing that only one could be the victor.

In a matter of minutes, one of them wiggled its way into the new home it had earned, ending the competition, and completing its lifelong mission. A baby was the only foreseeable outcome that could result, from this situation. Of course, this all occurred while the husband and wife were still out cold, but they wouldn't have been able to tell what was happening, regardless.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Kurisu opened her eyes, quite a while later, the adrenaline had worn off, leaving her body feeling sore, and a little achy. A weight was pressing down on her, which didn't help matters. It was none other than her husband, who seemed to still be unconscious. This made sense, since he had been doing a lot of the work. She did her best, to gently move him off of her, but her muscles were too weak to obey her commands.

"Rintarou, as much as I love you, you're kind of crushing me. Can you please, get off of me?" Kurisu whispered, hoping he would hear her.

Thankfully, he was already partially awake, so he peeled himself off of her, their skin sticky from the sweat, and withdrew his semi-hard member from her opening, since they had still been connected the whole time. This action caused Kurisu to wince, her whole body being overly sensitive. Her breasts were feeling extra tender, and so was her pussy, as a waterfall of cum leaked out of her, now that Okabe wasn't there to hold it in, soaking the sheets around them.

Despite the slightly uncomfortable state she was now in, Kurisu's face was practically glowing in excitement, as she thought about what could be happening in her body, at this very moment. With all of his baby batter flooding her insides, it was hard not to get excited, as she imagined all of his sperm rushing her eggs. Any one of them or even two (though it wasn't likely, it was possible) had the potential to become her next child.

Okabe smiled tiredly, upon noticing her satisfied expression. "Well, Kurisu. Do you think, it worked?"

The crimson-haired beauty stroked his cock lovingly, as it drooled the last remnants of his cum out of the tip, and she kissed it. "It always gets the job done, so I'm sure that at least, ONE of my eggs is being fertilized, at this very moment. For all WE know, I might, already be pregnant!" Kurisu snuggled up against him, laying her head over on his chest, and nuzzling him lovingly. "I love you, Rintarou."

Okabe leaned in, as they shared a gentle kiss. "I love you too, Kurisu."

Their moment of post-coital bliss was cut short, when her eyes caught sight of the device, sitting on his nightstand. The light was dim, but she could tell, that it was flashing. This meant, that it had finished dispensing the mist. She instantly, became suspicious of it, sensing that something wasn't right. "Rintarou, what IS that thing over there, and why is it flashing?"

Okabe gulped. He could kick himself, for not having put it in a less visible spot. Wait a minute, did she say, it was flashing? He looked over at it, and it was exactly as she said. Well, that WOULD explain why everything they did tonight was so intense, and why Kurisu had suddenly given up, on trying to be mad at him. She had let everything go much easier, than she would have normally, and that was the only thing that would make sense. There was no use, in trying to get out of it now; he was caught.

"It's a device I made, to help us spice things up in the bedroom. It also helps you reveal your true feelings, easier than normal. It was set to a lust function that I had installed on it, but it's still a prototype, so the effects must have been too strong. Although, most of that was all our OWN doing, it only helped us get started, so I must have failed to take into account, how strong the natural lust we had for each other, was. In fact, I accidentally ended up bringing it home, in my rush to get here, and I didn't even realize that it was on. I must have bumped it, or something."

Instead of getting mad like Okabe had assumed she would, Kurisu laughed, instead. "This kind of stuff where an invention malfunctions, is par for the course with you. You never change, and that makes me happy, because I love you, just the way you are. I'm not going to berate you TOO much, since it DID make our night more enjoyable, than it would have been, otherwise. We would have spent all night with me yelling at you, and venting out my frustration, instead of making sweet love to each other. I can honestly say, that I never expected tonight to end in the conception, of our third child. I mean, I might have secretly, wanted something like this to happen, but I was too stubborn and hurt, to go through with it."

Her expression turned serious, allowing Okabe to see the pain shining in her eyes. "I honestly, thought for a while there, that I was going to lose you, after everything we've been through. That you didn't care about me anymore, and that you had lost interest in me. I was scared, confused, and above all else, I was angry. And the worst part, is that I was too stubborn, to let go of that anger, and talk things through with you. I would have rather stayed mad, than tried to let my true feelings be known.

I knew that things would only get worse, so I decided that I had to do something to save our marriage, to remind you of what you were missing out on, every night you stayed at that STUPID 'Lab', instead of coming home to me. You really hurt me, you know! I just need you, to understand that. It might not have seemed like a big deal or mattered much to YOU, but it WAS to me."

Okabe could see the tears glistening at the corners of her eyes, and he hated that he was the one who caused this to happen. "Kurisu, I'm not sure if there's anything I can say, to make you feel better, but if there's anything I can do to make it up to you, I'll do it. I'm deeply sorry, that I allowed this to happen. I got so caught up, in trying to make the 'Lab' a household name, that I lost sight of what was most important. I was the worst kind of fool, and this is all my fault. I'm the one, who wanted us to get married more than anything else in the world, and then I had to go, and make you think that our bond means nothing to me! You mean EVERYTHING to me, and that is the absolute truth! I would have never fought so hard for your life to be spared, if I thought anything less."

There was once a time, where he couldn't STAND the thought of not sharing a bed with her, so what had changed? Okabe resolved to not part from her ever again, in life, or in sleeping arrangements. Of course, there would be times where it was necessary to leave her every once in a while, but he would try not to be gone for long, if he could help it.

Kurisu laughed, her tears finally escaping. They dripped down onto Okabe's chest, warm and wet. They weren't from sadness, this time, though. "I'm not going to try and deny what you've said, because it WAS your fault, but I'm not mad at you. How COULD I be, after you said all of those kind words? You don't have to do anything for me, just hearing those words, was more than enough. I can tell, how much you meant them. Although, I guess, if you REALLY want me to feel better, then I'll accept your promise that you'll stay with me. You're MY everything, as well, you know."

Okabe shook his head, remembering all the times he had promised her similar things, and wondering how much more he would have to say it, before she stopped worrying about it. The rest of his life, he supposed, especially, if he kept putting them in situations that caused her to doubt it, like this. "Kurisu, my dear, I promise that I'll stay by your side, forever. No matter how many opportunities I've given you, to doubt it over the years, or how many more I give you in the future, you have to believe in me! I will never leave your side, so there's no reason to worry. My love for you is too great, to just up and leave you like that."

"Rintarou, I'm going to hold you to that, just so you know. Let's just leave it at that, Darling. We both know that we feel the same way, so let's put this behind us, like I suggested earlier." Kurisu murmured, as her loving husband wiped away her tears. "You're the best, Darling!" She exclaimed sweetly, reaching up to kiss him on the cheek.

"I agree, so let's move past it. By the way, you're the best too, my dear." Okabe agreed, wrapping his arm around her, and pulling her closer.

Kurisu laughed again, all of a sudden, leaving him to wonder what was so funny. When he raised an eyebrow inquisitively at her, she answered. "It's funny, I was trying to remind YOU of what you've been missing, but you're the one, who ended up reminding ME. You know, this whole mess was actually a good thing, if you think about it. Without your help, I probably wouldn't have been able to work up the courage, to let you know how I really felt. Because of that little stunt you pulled, things have turned out a lot better, than I imagined." She rubbed her belly lovingly, with a big grin on her face, hoping that there was a baby already starting to grow inside of it.

"Look at us, the time apart has only brought us closer together, and made us appreciate what we have, even more. It's also given us, something to look forward to. If my gut feeling is correct, then in about nine months, another little baby will be bouncing, around this house. And until then, we can enjoy the changes to my body, like we did last time." Kurisu added, gazing at him, lustfully.

"I'm looking forward to it, already. Also, don't you think, we should go get cleaned up? It wouldn't be good, if the kids came in and found us this way in the morning, because we slept late." Okabe told Kurisu, knowing that the next day was a Saturday.

"Are you thinking, what I'M thinking?" Kurisu asked him, her expression remaining unchanged.

"Shower sex?" Okabe responded, his member already beginning to harden, once more.

"Shower sex." Kurisu confirmed, with a nod.

Despite their mutual soreness, and how tired their bodies were, it seemed that they had gained somewhat of a second wind, and he stood up, managing to lift her into his arms, carrying her bridal style into the bathroom. It was connected to the master bedroom, so it was easy to change locations quickly. The room reeked of sex, so they would have to do something about that and their sheets, before morning came, if they didn't want the kids to find out what they had been doing. That could wait until later, though, because Okabe had more important business to deal with, and that was mainly, attending to the long neglected needs, of his lovely wife.

Whatever awaited them in the future was unknown, but their promise to be together until the end of time, had been renewed, and their marriage had been restored, to an even greater state than it was before.

Based on these events, as well as the news that their third child was on the way, it was safe to say that their future was looking bright.


End file.
